


She Loves the Lovin Things

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-01
Updated: 2012-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-31 22:36:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brand new to each other, she seemed so comfortable with his body and its reaction to hers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Loves the Lovin Things

**Author's Note:**

> I’m writing outside of the scope of Starting Over again but I'm still having a blast. This was written for katewallace’s prompt of ‘first time’. It directly follows The Green Eyed Monster and the Blue Eyed Woman. The title comes from the Journey song Anyway You Want It…wholly appropriate.

The nerves didn’t catch up with him until they began to undress. Up to that point Hotch had been running on pure adrenaline and lust. His shoes were somewhere behind the couch. Beth’s sweater came off in the hallway; Hotch accidentally banged his head on the wall. 

Those things didn’t matter to him one bit. His socks were off in the doorway and his pants before they hit the bed. Her jeans came next but she slid them over the black, leather boots. He really, really liked the boots. 

“If I’d had known, I swear I would've worn the sexy panties tonight.” She murmured as he kissed her.

“These look just fine to me.” Hotch replied.

“You should've seen the ones I had on during our last date…they were hot.”

Hotch didn’t give a damn that Beth’s underwear didn’t match. Green polka dot bikini panties and a purple satin and lace bra didn’t make her any less sexy. He thought it was very Beth as a matter of fact. He told her so while kissing and nibbling her neck. She got him out of his dress shirt while he was doing that but Hotch paused a bit when she went for the tee shirt.

“Do you want to turn out the light?” she asked. Her tone was gentle as she drew him into a passionate kiss.

Hotch’s belly was on fire. His entire body was on fire. He had to have her tonight; shirts, lights, and everything else be damned. 

“I have some scars.” He whispered.

“I bet the bad guys have their fair share from you too.” her dimples came out to play and it just made Hotch hungrier.

“I want to be naked with you. I want that a lot.”

“Oh good, we are so on the same page right now.”

“So um…”

Kissing him again, Beth reached for the light. She’d had her fair share of sex in the dark. It wasn’t about that; it was about the person you were with. If Aaron was comfortable in the dark then so was she. He wanted to be naked, she wanted him naked. Whatever they had to do to get him that way Beth was going to do it. 

Once the room went dark, Hotch got rid of his tee shirt. They rolled on the bed, Beth on top. He was naked and she nearly so. She took a moment to just drink him in, Hotch gripping her hips as her fingers and lips traced across his neck and chest.

“Mmm, I really, really like your body.” She mumbled, trailing her tongue along his nipple. She blew on it and then bit it.

“Ohhh,” he arched his back and gripped her tighter.

“I want to take all night and taste you slow.”

“Oh Beth you are…” Hotch was speechless. She had a tendency to do that to him and he liked it.

“But I'm anxious and I want it now.”

“What do you want?” 

He sat up on his elbows and kissed her. For a while there was no talking at all, just kissing. There was moaning, touching, stroking, and a lot of kissing. When Beth ran out of breath, she moved from his mouth to his earlobe. She had to have something to nibble on. There was definitely something a little lower that would suit her tastes but she was a bit apprehensive about going there the first time. 

To be sure, Beth was a go for what you want kind of girl. If she wasn’t they wouldn’t even be here because Aaron would've never asked her out. But she didn’t want him thinking she knew her way around the male anatomy too well. They had plenty of time to pull out all the tricks. Maybe she could give him a little morning surprise. It would wake him up better than any cup of tea ever did.

“Tell me what you're thinking.” His hands were stroking her back, a precursor to sliding up to unhook her bra. There were few things on earth more fascinating than a woman’s bra. While it had been an indispensable invention for women, men were very appreciative of it too.

“You're so handsome.” She stroked his face before her hands moved lower. “And I really like you naked.”

“The feeling is mutual.” He kissed her.

“So let’s stop talking, even though I love talking, and do what our bodies tell us.”

Hotch nodded and let her take the wheel. He loved the way she kissed and caressed him. He loved the way she stroked him and made little appreciative noises when he responded. He definitely loved when she went all the way down and didn’t come up for air. Brand new to each other, she seemed so comfortable with his body and its reaction to hers.

“Oh God, Beth!” he didn’t mean to grab her hair and pull so hard but that didn’t seem to bother her. She knew what she was doing. He hoped she knew what she was doing to him. The way he grabbed the sheets and called her name was a pretty good indicator. 

It had been so long, so damn long, Hotch didn’t think he would be able to hold on. He was right, but she wasn’t afraid of going all the way. And when he tasted himself all over her lips, her tongue, it made him growl. “Holy hell.”

“I really wanted to do that.” she said. “Mmm, damn.”

“We’re still on the same page.”

When they rolled again on the mattress, Hotch didn’t take off her panties. There were other places he wanted to explore first. He wanted to nibble and taste every inch of her even though he knew his body wouldn’t give him that kind of time. The way she giggled and then moaned excited him. Her nipples were hard, fit perfectly between his lips. 

His hunger for her was evident and Beth stroked his hair as he devoured her. Oh yeah, it would be easy to get addicted to her body. That wasn’t just because it had been a long time since he was so close to a woman. Hotch’s hand slid lower, across her belly and beneath the thin cotton. He knew just how much satisfying him turned her on.

“My God,” he whispered in her ear. “You feel so good. I don’t wanna stop.”

Beth smiled, kissing him as her hand moved down and over his. Soon they were both touching her. Hotch slipped his fingers inside as Beth stroked her clit. She bit down on her lip as not to make too much noise but that wasn’t going to do for her lover.

“Don’t hold back.” Hotch said, blowing softly in her ear. “I don’t want any holding back when we’re here like this.”

She opened her eyes, whimpering as his fingers curved and hit that spot. She was almost there; Beth knew it was going to be a good one. It started at the tips of her toes and slowly built like fireworks on the Fourth of July.

“Aaron, Aaron, Aaron, oh God, oh God, Aaron!” her back arched, her short nails dug into his arm, and her mouth opened as she cried out with abandon.

And then there was silence. He pulled her close, kissing her as they both struggled to catch their breath. The electricity from the sweat and their skin touching created a current that made them both cry out. Hotch slid the panties down her legs, rolling Beth onto her side and pressing his body against hers. He was hard again, his cock pulsing to be inside of her. 

He wanted to be so deep that they were one. He’d waited so long for this. Not just for sex; he could’ve done that with anyone. He waited for this attraction, this chemistry, this longing that he felt all the way in the pit of his stomach. Hotch was going to break through tonight…they were going to break through together.

“God, I want you so much.”

“It’s the boots, isn’t it?”

He laughed. He laughed and it felt just as good as what had come before. She turned her head to kiss him, reaching for the nightstand drawer. 

“Under the pillow.” Hotch said, grabbing the condom. “Always be prepared.”

“It doesn’t surprise me in the least that you were a Boy Scout, Aaron Hotchner.”

He didn’t learn about this in the Boy Scouts. He didn’t learn how to make a woman moan or exactly where to touch her to make you both shiver. He’d only ever been with one woman intimately. Hotch didn’t count the two one-night stands he had after Haley left him. 

There was no love there, no intimacy. He felt empty, desperate, and unhappy when it was over. He knew there was no way he would ever feel that way after being with Beth. She excited him. And he knew he excited her. 

She’d waited so long for this moment. Patience was the one virtue never bestowed upon her. But she was patient, let Hotch get comfortable. She kissed, hugged, listened, played a little, and it was about to pay off. He was inside of her now and damn it felt good. 

He was long, strong, and confident in his sex. This wasn’t shy, sweet Aaron, whom she adored. This was Hotch. Hotch knew what he wanted, what you wanted, and he would always be at the top of his game. 

If you wanted a sexy romp, he had it for you. If you wanted to be fucked it would be the best fuck of your life. If you wanted to make love, you may not have ever known the meaning before him. Two different men lived inside Aaron Hotchner and Beth was falling hard for both of them.

“Oh Aaron, ohhh, mmm, don’t stop.”

He moved her leg over his as he slipped deeper inside. He wanted it all, to possess her wholly in that moment as she possessed him. He wanted to caress, stroke, squeeze, bite, and hear her say his name. He wanted to lace his fingers through hers and hold on as the waves took them up and down and up and up and up…

“Beth!” he cried her name into the nape of her neck as he came. 

His hand still worked over her clit and soon she was riding the wave with him. Hotch held her tightly against him; he wanted to experience every moment of this together. There was only one first time. While he was sure that every time with Beth could be cosmic, they would never be able to recreate this. The way they pulsed and trembled, breathed and gasped. 

This would be filed away with all the other amazing memories he was collecting about her. Her smile, her laugh, the way she frequently called him by his whole name…this relationship was changing him. Beth was changing him. Change was good.

“I need to take off these boots.” Her voice was quiet in the big, dark room. “They keep getting stuck on the sheets. I think boot sex is only romantic in the movies.”

“Oh no,” Hotch laughed a bit as he slowly pulled out and away from her. “It was good here tonight too.”

She turned to look at him, both of them wearing matching smiles and dimples. Beth still wanted to devour him. The first time only made her want more. She was crazy about Aaron Hotchner in every way now. It wasn’t just his sweetness and gentle heart. 

It wasn’t the manly job he had or the quiet intensity behind his hazel gaze. It wasn’t the way he looked in biker shorts, though he looked hot in biker shorts. It was everything. He was the real deal; the whole package. He was the guy you took home to mom and then tried to be quiet as you fucked in the shower. 

He made her feel giddy again…she was starting to forget what that felt like. She had a great job, great friends, and a great family. But dating was only getting harder as the years wore on. Chasing him down that day was impulsive but why not. Planning and thinking and making lists hadn't been working, why not go old school? 

“It was great.” She sat up and swung her feet over the bed. As Beth unzipped and pulled off her boots, Hotch came up behind her and wrapped her in his embrace.

“Stay.” He said, kissing her shoulder and then her neck.

“I'm going to have to…I don’t even know where half of my clothes are.”

“I admit that was part of my grand plan.”

He slowly pulled her back into bed, taking the blanket from the bottom to cover them up. Hotch’s sigh was content as Beth settled in his arms. He felt butterflies in his stomach as her fingers traced the scars that a monster left behind. They didn’t feel so awful tonight. They were a part of him, not going anywhere no matter how much he wanted them to. What happened was part of him; it was part of his past. She came with one just like he did.

“How did you get these scars?” she asked. Beth wasn’t sure she would go there. Over the months she’d asked Aaron a lot of questions he couldn’t or wouldn’t answer at the time. That didn’t mean that she stopped asking.

“A bad guy got the jump on me.” he replied, brushing the sweaty dark hair from her forehead and kissing it. “He won the battle but I won the war.”

“To the victor go the spoils.” 

“It was a Pyrrhic victory.” Hotch said.

“I know.”

“Did you Google me?” he stroked her back. 

Hotch wasn’t upset about it. What did he expect when it was such a struggle to open up sometimes? He hoped that Beth knew how much he wanted her to know him. Right now it was still too difficult but Hotch had hope that wouldn’t always be the case. They were five months in and it was good. He wanted this to grow and be something very special. It had been nearly forever since Hotch had thoughts like that.

“I wasn’t prying, I just…I knew something bad had happened.” Beth said. “I thought if I knew about it then you'd never have to tell me. I know it’s not something you want to have to explain.”

“Something bad happened.” He sighed. The door was opening, it was just a crack and he couldn’t see inside. Hotch wasn’t sure if he should open it tonight. This was good and he wanted it to stay that way. “What I do for a living can be dark.”

“Like when Jason lost someone he loved on a case and had to go away?”

“Yes, it can be dark like that.” He nodded.

“How can you keep doing it?” Beth asked.

“It’s in me. I put those people where they belong so the world can be a little safer for the people I love. I do it for the victims and their loved ones. I keep doing it so that all I've been through will never be in vain. I do it because I'm not sure anymore how to do anything else.”

“I can help with that.”

“You already have.”

“Sleep Aaron Hotchner.” She kissed him, caressed his face, and kissed him again. “Tomorrow morning we’ll…”

“OK.” He was grinning from ear to ear.

“I was going to say something about breakfast. Your mind is in the gutter.”

“I can't help it.” he laughed. “I like holding you while you sleep. I like it when we’re close.”

“Good, because we’re staying that way tonight and I’ll be asleep in a few minutes.”

Hotch knew he wouldn’t be. Even after the physical and emotional euphoria of lovemaking, it would still take a while. Reaching the next level with Beth wasn’t going to change that. But it would probably keep the nightmares away tonight. Jack was gone so Hotch wouldn’t feel the urge to get up and check on him four times. 

He could just lie there and bask in the glow. He could inhale, exhale, and appreciate her scent. Her perfume, CKOne, still lingered in the air. It mixed with her sweat, his, and the combined musk of hot sex. Hotch wanted to bottle that.

“I can hear you thinking.” Beth said quietly. She was still stroking his belly, occasionally moving lower to his groin.

“Is it keeping you awake?”

“Not really. I'm more concerned about it keeping you awake.”

“I'm fine.” Hotch tilted her chin up so that Beth could see him. He didn’t want her thinking he was just saying that. She always looked in his eyes and saw the truth. “I'm better than fine…I'm a bit euphoric at the moment. It just takes me a longer time than most to fall asleep.”

“Hmm,”

Beth didn’t say anything else. She just cuddled close and kissed his chest. Then she started to stroke him. Her touch was soft but urging; Hotch’s erection was back to life in a matter of moments.

“Beth…”

“Shh,” she sat up some, kissed him slow and passionate. “Let’s just call this a lullaby, Aaron.”

“What if I don’t fall asleep?” he asked, smiling.

“Then we’ll call it a happy ending.”

***


End file.
